


Cat & Dog

by kookoo24



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Basically a fluffy smutty au, Bottom Choi Soobin, Cat Hybrid Yeonjun, Confident Yeonjun, Dog Hybrid Soobin, Hybrids, M/M, Marking, Mating, Sex, They are HELLA whipped for each other, Top Choi Yeonjun, Uh enjoy ig, Yeonbin, because there isn't enough, shy Soobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21827443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookoo24/pseuds/kookoo24
Summary: Dog Hybrid Soobin's heat is finally here and Cat Hybrid Yeonjun is sure as hell going to be his first, and only.Orshy n clumsy soobin has his first time with his loving, -cough- cocky -cough- boyfriend yeonjun.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 115





	Cat & Dog

**Author's Note:**

> will start this soon prob upload the one-shot tomorrow, be prepared y'all
> 
> ALSO SORRY for not posting at all lol i'll still make that jealous yoonkook one don't worry I gotchu

* * *

_**PREVIEW** _

_"H-hyung...I think I'm finally getting..." He trails off looking down at his hands,_

_his floppy brown ears flopping down covering his eyes, feeling his cheeks heat up._

_Yeonjun chuckles fondly, his tail wrapping around the younger's wrists gently gaining_

_his attention, "Your heat pup?" Soobin just nods biting his lower lip._

_"Then let's get ready hm?" Yeonjun smiles at the younger's shocked but extreme happy expression._

_"I-I won't be a bother?" His tail wagging happily behind him, ears perked up._

_Yeonjun feels his heart squeeze at the sight of the cutest boy in the world._

_"Of course not pup! You know I love you more than catnip"_

_Soobin chuckles, eyes crinkle as his bunny-like teeth (Yeonjun likes to call them),_

_"Of course"_


End file.
